How Come?
by evil superman
Summary: An old photo and a couple of books have Lt. Ford thinking about an old friend. Fourth 'Inner Thoughts' series


Title: How Come?

Summary: An old photo and a couple of books have Lt. Ford thinking about an old friend.

Paring: None

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine and neither is the song. The song "How Come" belongs to D12.

Note: I didn't use the whole song, only parts of it.

* * *

After a long tiring mission Lt. Aiden Ford wanted nothing more than to just collapse on his bed and take a nice long nap, but he knew that wouldn't be happening for now. The crew had been on Atlantis for about two weeks now and Ford still hadn't unpacked all of his things. He'd been too busy dealing with the Wraith, helping out with the Athosians, and any other job that needed done. 

So pulling himself up off his bed Aiden started pulling things out of his bag. Reaching the bottom of his bag Aiden was surprised to find a couple of books he knew he hadn't packed. Figuring his mom or someone had thrown them in the when he'd been saying his goodbyes Ford looked at the titles and stopped short, his breath catching.

One was titled _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer _and the other was titled _The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin_ they had been two of his and his best friend, Max Finch's, favorite books to readas kids, in fact they'd read them so many times they could actually quote parts of the stories from memory. It wasn't really the titles of the books that had caused Aiden to react the way he had but the memories that came with them.

When Aiden opened up the first book two photos fell out and he picked them up. One of the photos was a picture of his family and looking at the other photo Aiden was surprised to find that it was a photo of him and Max, it was one of the last photos that had been taken of the two together. The two had known each other since they were babies, they were best friends, they'd done everything together.

"**So I changed huh? You got a phone, pick it up, call me"**

**  
How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can't be true  
We family and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you**

For years the two had been inseparable, looking out for each other, it was always a safe bet that if one of them did something wrong, the other one had, had something to do with it as well. The two had always been there for each other no matter what happened in life. When his grandpa had died Aiden remembered it was Max who had been there by his side, never saying anything like how sorry he was, just being there. The same for when Max's dad had left, Aiden was right there showing his support.

But as time went by and they grew up things changed, they started to grow apart. Growing up both Aiden and Max had dreamed of joining the military together. So after high school the two had joined up, but to both of their surprises Max hadn't made it through boot camp. Things had really changed between them after that.

**So young, so full of life in vibrant side by side wherever you was ridin' I went  
So close, almost on some Bonnie and Clyde shit  
When Ronnie died you were right by my side with a shoulder to cry on  
Tissue to wipe my eyes, and a bucket to catch every tear I cried inside it  
You even had the same type of childhood I did  
Sometimes I just want to know why is it that you surcame to yours  
And mine I survived it, you ran the streets, I 9 to 5'd it  
We grew up, grew apart, as time went by us, then I blew up  
To both yours and mine surprises  
Now I feel the vibe I just cant describe it  
As much as your pride tries to hide it  
Your cold, you touch its like ice  
In your eyes is the look of resentment  
I can sense it, and I don't like it**

**How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can't be true  
We family and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you**

But it wasn't until 'she' came along that things really went to hell in a hand basket between the two. Kelly had, had trouble written all over her and Aiden had tried to warn Max, but he wouldn't hear it. Max had just accused him of being jealous because he had a girl and Aiden didn't. It went on for a couple of months: Max adoring Kelly thinking the world of her, and Kelly play Max around, cheating on him behind his back.

Then one day Max found Kelly and another guy making out and Max had taken it out on Aiden saying what kind of guy wouldn't tell their best friend his girl was playing him. After that Aiden realized that the two would never get back the real friendship they'd had.

**I told you don't get involved in it, you was smokin the chron with her  
Comin out of the bar with her stumblin half drunk  
Like yall was husband and wife or somethin  
You actin like I aint your man and lyin like she can't be loose  
But I am really you friend, I'm jus trying to tell you the truth  
But don't hate the game or the player  
Cuz the one that is changing is you  
**

**How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can't be true  
We family and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you**

They had both gone their separate ways and hadn't seen or heard from each other in years. Aiden knew Max was still angry with him about the whole Kelly thing and to be honest Aiden was still mad at Max about it too.

The few times Aiden had tried to talked with Max it had always been awkward and tense. Finally Aiden had just stopped trying. Thinking back Aiden realized that the day he'd stepped foot on Atlantis had been the exact day to the year that he'd last seen his friend. This was the first time in a long time he'd even thought about his old friend.

**See the devil in you grin since the ghetto we been friends  
Whenever real intelligence that's forever till the end  
I be the hatred in your eyes and the satan in your lives  
And wastin my times with these snakes in disguise  
(how come) when you talk its with bitter is fight  
And (how come) it's my fault for what you did with your life  
And every time I go to hear you and play you look away  
We barely embrace, you can't even look me in my face.**

**How come we don't even talk no more  
And you don't even call no more  
We don't barely keep in touch at all  
And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can't be true  
We family and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you**

After looking at the photo of him and Max a moment longer Aiden went to it back in the book and put the books away, but as he was putting the picture back he noticed something written on the back. Flipping both pictures over Aiden noticed his mom, he would recognize her writing anywhere, had written something on the back of them. He read what was on the back of the family one first.

_"We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere."_

_Aiden if you're reading this then you found the books I put in your bag while you were saying goodbye to your dad. I hope you don't mind, I thought it would be nice for you to have a little reminder of home and those most important to you_.

_Know that no matter where life takes you a little of us is always with you, just like a little of you is always with us._

_Love,_

_Mom (And Dad too)._

Next he looked at what was written on the back of the other photo.

"_Life is nothing without friendship."_

_Aiden,_

_True friendship is a rare thing too find, don't let the loss of one good friendship ruin your chance of finding that rare friendship. Even though we're not sure where exactly you are, we do know that you're there with out any family to look out for you, which means the friends you make there are all you'll have watching your back, so don't shy away from any possible true friendships._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Aiden knew what his mom had written was true and so with that in mind he carefully propped both photos up on the nightstand thing by his bed and left in search of his teammates, the people who were his new friends and family now.


End file.
